


O gosto de uma Black

by alcapone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians, Oral Sex, penetração com dedos, pussy, sexo lésbico, sexo oral
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 04:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcapone/pseuds/alcapone
Summary: Você e a Comensal da Morte se pegando.O quanto Bellatrix lhe enloquece.





	1. Língua

**1.**

 

 

 

 

Ambas já haviam recebido a marca no braço esquerdo, mas o que ardia em você era aquele desejo de ter Black na sua boca, o meio das suas pernas pulsava dolorosamente.

Ela viria, como sempre vinha. Um barulho foi feito e lá estava aquela bruxa da Sonserina que lhe deixava com tanto tesão.

"Pensei que estaria nua quando chegasse" ela riu.

Você não esperou mais nenhuma palavra para usar sua varinha e retirar a roupa de Bella, deixando-a nua e deitada sobre sua cama. Ajoelhando no chão e encarando a boceta dela, você riu desta vez.

"Não tem noção o quanto imaginei que lhe chupava durante aquela reunião" 

Sentiu o cheiro de Bella, passando a língua sobre os lábios e foi de encontro aquele centro que tanto desejava chupar.

Bellatrix estava molhada e tão quente, sua lingua a tocava de forma branda e depois com pressão, ouvindo os gemidos da Comensal gradualmente aumentando. 

Por Merlin, passaria o resto da vida fazendo Bella gozar na sua boca se dependesse de você.

Deslizou seus dedos dentro dela, sentido o quão molhada e escorregadia ela estava, quanto mais sua lingua trabalhava, as paredes daquele catinho quente se contraíam no seu dedo.

Bellatrix gemia mais alto, falando seu nome e a xingando. Ela contraiu a boceta na sua boca, arqueando as costas, caindo novamente na cama.

Você lambeu os lábios  e os dedos, era mágico sentir o gosto de uma Black.


	2. Dedos

 

 

**2.**

 

Era noite de cerimônia. O prima dela fazia parte dos bruxos fiéis ao Lorde das Trevas.

Seus olhos navegavam na multidão a procura de Bellatrix, talvez estivesse com Narcissa. Pelos corredores daquela mansão você percorrera para encontrá-la. Nada.

De repente, um feitiço silêncioso lhe acertou, fazendo-lhe colidir contra a parede fria, trazendo sangue a sua boca. Dois braços rodearam sua cintura, apertando-lhe, enquanto um fino joelho pressionava entre suas pernas.

"Tão tão bonita" ela disse ao seu ouvido. "Posso imaginar o que se passava na sua cabeça enquanto seus olhos percorriam o salão a minha procura".

"Bella..." você sussura "não devia deixar-me ansiando por você. Sabe o quanto sou louca por você".

Black riu, expondo seu pescoço e mordendo-o, arrancando arrepios de você. Uma mão tateava por debaixo de seu vestido, enquanto outra pressionava sua cabeça contra a parede.

Já estava molhada antes de Bella penetrar um dedo em você. Os dedos iam e vinham, trazendo-lhe um fogo que se espalhava do centro das suas pernas ao resto do corpo e ainda assim permanecia fortemente na sua boceta.

Bellatrix enloquecia ao ouvir você gemer, ela lhe mordia, cheirava-a, esfregava-se em você.

"Geme pra mim. Diz meu nome, diz" ela lhe disse quando sentia as paredes de sua boceta se apertarem cada vez mais contra os dedos dela.

"Bella...la...trix...Be..lla..."

Você se virou, com os dedos de Black ainda lá dentro, beijou-a sedenta de desejo, como se fosse a última vez que pudesse beijá-la.


End file.
